


在監獄裡數饅頭的日子

by WingK



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 緊接在《Captain America: Civil War》之後，被逮捕的四人在監獄裡的故事。相關文章：有關鷹眼如何招募蟻人的故事請見〈一杯咖啡引發的慘案〉





	1. 1

今天一定是起床的方式不對，史考特想。

先是早上要吃早餐時才發現冰箱裡的牛奶喝完了，再來是要出門時找不到乾淨的襪子；路上不只碰到車禍，好不容易發現一個不錯的職位竟然差幾分鐘就被別人搶走，害他搶不到工作的大姊還把桌上的咖啡打翻在他才穿一次的西裝褲子上。  
原本以為來搭訕的那個皮衣酷男是個面惡心善的好人，想不到竟然是個復仇者，還帶他去了德國，見到了一群只在電視上見過的超級英雄，對上另一群只在電視上看過的超級英雄，然後變小被沖走變大被蜘蛛網黏最後又被關進牢裡。  
嗯。  
今天一定是起床的方式不對。

史考特坐到牆邊的床面上，環視著這間不甚寬廣的個人牢房。  
這個海中監獄比起他待過的監獄高級不少，牢房外觀富含設計感，牢房內的設備嶄新又乾淨，就連他身上穿的囚服都像高價位的運動排汗衫；但缺點就是太封閉了，連牢門都是柵欄加上強化玻璃，感覺好像是被關在觀察箱裡的昆蟲一樣。  
監獄本來就是能將人憋出病的地方，雖然不知道要在這個地方待多久，但史考特覺得才這麼一點時間他就要生病了。

他忍不住開口打破這個難挨的沉默。  
「嗨，之前情況急迫還來不及認識各位，容我自我介紹一下。」他清了清喉嚨，對著牢門大聲說：「我是史考特朗恩，目前待業中，偶爾變成蟻人懲罰一下壞蛋——其實也只有一次啦，跟各位復仇者比還是個超級菜鳥，你們都很讚，真的。」  
沒有人回話，史考特吞了口唾液。  
「我有，嗯，聖昆廷監獄的三年坐牢資歷。要問這方面的經驗，我應該還可以分享一些。」

他右手邊的牢房傳來一個口哨聲。  
「所以你要說我們都應該把屁股洗乾淨嗎？」  
「巴頓！」左手邊的牢房出聲制止，語氣嚴肅但缺了些底氣，「汪達也在，你冷靜點。」

史考特閉上嘴巴，默默的往左邊移動，直到貼上牢房左邊的牆面。  
「我說錯話了？神射手的火氣怎麼這麼大？」他低聲對牆壁說。  
「他還在生氣吧。」他聽見隔壁的人也在牆邊壓低了聲音，「聽他剛剛罵史塔克的那些話，他肯定氣壞了。」  
「所以他跟史塔克是仇人？」  
「他們一起當復仇者拯救世界這麼多年，你覺得呢？」  
「你不也是復仇者嗎？」史考特問。  
隔壁獄友苦笑，「他們那是元老級的。你有聽到史塔克剛說的話嗎？我跟他不太熟。」  
「那你還跟他說——」

「嘿，兄弟，注意發言（Language）。」右邊牆後的獄友突然出聲打斷了他，「大家都聽得見。」  
「呃？」史考特愣了一下，「我沒有講什麼啊？」  
「這樣最好。」對方語氣冰冷。

看來現在不是拉近獄友感情的好時機。史考特閉上了嘴巴，身體往左邊牆壁縮了縮。  
他聽見左邊牆後的男人嘆著氣，「不知道還來不來得及……希望隊長他們能順利阻止那些殺手。」  
「要是他們沒能及時阻止，我們大概很快就會被放出來了。」  
右面牆後的人調笑說，語氣滿是嘲諷，「那時我們就又從罪犯變成了超級英雄，要無條件的幫忙拯救世界——噢對，這跟我沒關係，我已經退休了。」  
聽到這裡，史考特忍不住發問：「原來你退休了？那你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我不過就是接了通電話！」  
退休了的射手咬牙切齒，「隊長問我能不能幫個忙，還提到汪達被關起來了，要我去帶她出來，朋友需要我，而我又欠汪達恩情，所以我就答應啦。誰知道情況會失控成這樣。」  
「羅德受傷，我們被關進監獄。」獵鷹沉聲說，「這不是真正的戰鬥，不應該是。」  
鷹眼啐了聲，「你剛剛問到羅德，他怎麼樣？」  
「他被幻視擊中，從半空中摔下來時幾乎沒有減速，狀況可能不會太好。」  
「混帳。」  
右邊傳來砰的一聲巨響，聽起來像是拳頭重擊牆面的聲音。

史考特將在機場上看過的超級英雄全都回想了一遍。羅德聽起來是個男生的名字，獵鷹和鷹眼在這裡所以不是他們，美國隊長叫史帝夫羅傑斯，鋼鐵人叫東尼史塔克，幻視是那個臉紅紅的人，所以羅德是那隻黑貓？那個會吐絲的紅色小子？還是另一個鋼鐵人？  
他貼在左邊牆壁上，小聲的問：「羅德是那個銀色的鋼鐵人嗎？」  
左邊獄友輕輕嗯了一聲，「他是史塔克的好朋友。」  
史考特倒吸一口氣。他又想到自己剛剛想問的，關於把美國隊長的行蹤告訴史塔克的事，「那史塔克他……他會不會……」  
「他會自己去的。」右邊獄友再度打斷他，「別再懷疑這個了。」

監獄裡又恢復了原本的寧靜。  
史考特坐在狹窄的床上，雙手撐著床板，扭扭脖子又伸伸腳，繼續看著這個大型觀察箱的天花板發著呆。他想起自己六歲的女兒凱西，想起打算送給凱西的那隻黃底黑點大眼猴玩偶，想起他那些多話又雞婆還有點可愛的室友們，想起不久前他還待在聖昆廷監獄裡的日子，想起他因為犯罪坐牢而破碎的婚姻。  
雖然當通緝犯或是坐牢這些事他確實經驗豐富，但不代表自己未曾因為這些而失去過什麼。  
為此，他失去的太多太多了。  
史考特偷偷吁了口氣。  
「對了，坐牢這件事，」他問著他的獄友們，「他們會通知我們的親友嗎？」  
「不，我不這麼想。」左邊牆後的獄友很快的回答了他。  
他哎了一聲，「慘了，只有我知道放在冰箱裡的蛋糕過期了。希望我的室友們不會太貪嘴。」

這次隔壁的回話慢了一些。  
「抱歉，小不點。」對方的聲音變得有點凝重，「把你捲進了這件事。」  
「沒什麼，別在意，是我自己想來的、呃。」  
他轉頭瞄了右邊牆壁一眼。  
「好吧，一開始不是。」他承認，「不過你們是為了對抗變態殺手嘛，我能理解的，我也碰過一個，他還挾持了凱西呢，那次真的是好險啊。」  
腦海中浮現女兒缺了牙齒的稚嫩笑臉，他忍不住勾起嘴角，「對了，凱西是我的女兒，超級可愛的喔！有機會讓你們見見她。」

在幾分鐘的安靜後，右邊獄友出了聲，口吻不似之前的尖銳，反而嚴肅得生硬。  
「朗恩，給你個忠告。」聲音很輕，比起警告更像是提醒，「如果你想當個打擊犯罪的英雄，別向任何人說起你的家人。除了你信任的人之外。」  
他被這個忠告噎住了。  
「噢，的確……但你們都是超級英雄，沒關係吧？」  
「我說了，大家都聽得見。」

史考特張著嘴巴，緩緩的抬起頭，看向天花板上的監視器。  
他突然驚覺鷹眼也是有妻兒的人；這件事他原本不知道，直到史塔克剛才告訴了大家。大家。  
他覺得喉嚨發乾，勉強嚥了口唾液，支支吾吾的開口：「難怪你剛剛會那麼……不過，嗯……我覺得史塔克不是有意說出……」  
「我知道。」對方快速的打斷他，「我知道。」

令人喘不過氣的沉默，史考特最痛恨的那種。  
他想說些安慰的話、或是些緩和氣氛的話，但任憑他絞盡腦汁掏盡心思，卻還是想不出半句合適的話語。此時他明顯的體會到自己在這些復仇者之間只是個外人，他一點也不了解他們之間的關係與牽絆，一點也不。  
鋼鐵人根本都不認識他呢。

就在史考特幾乎要放棄的時候，一個微弱的女聲打破了僵局。  
「克林特，你還好嗎？」


	2. 2

汪達沒有跟任何人說過，她已經很久沒有過一個安穩的睡眠了。  
她能在會議上直視國務卿播放的蘇科維亞事件影片，是因為那些畫面對汪達而言太過熟悉。她只要閉上眼，就能再次見到那些鋪天蓋地的機器人、四處奔逃的人群、龜裂崩解的街道樓房、灰暗天空和爆炸火焰；聲嘶力竭的哭嚎、怒罵和哀求迴盪在耳邊，任她如何將被子和枕頭矇在頭上，都無法杜絕她的思緒重回當天的場景。  
她能探索別人的心智，卻無法保持自己心靈的沉靜；即使理智上知道自己現在所在的地方是舒適寬廣的復仇者訓練基地，卻無法逃避這些畫面和聲音在她腦中一再重現。  
現在又多了奈及利亞，那棟被她炸毀的大樓、攤架上血肉模糊的傷者、被蓋在灰白水泥碎屑中毫無生氣的軀體。這些畫面還太新鮮，她還沒有辦法再次面對。  
或許以後會出現更多。

『沒有人不喜歡妳。』  
那個人這麼說。  
如果她無法看透他人的心靈，或許她會試著相信這句謊言。

她靜靜的聽著其他牢房之間的對話聲，身上的拘束衣限制了她的行動，頸部還被箍上裝有炸彈的項圈。汪達蜷縮著身子靠在牆邊，身體極度疲憊，眼睛卻無法闔起。  
她靜靜的聽到了最後。

「克林特，你還好嗎？」  
當她開口才發現，自己的聲音虛弱得驚人。

「這才是我該問妳的吧。」  
克林特的聲音從隔壁牢房傳來，「妳還好嗎？」伴隨著一聲手指敲牆的輕響。  
所以只有她被鎖住行動吧？她鬆了口氣。  
「我還好。」  
「不，妳才不好。」牆壁那端出聲反駁，語氣尖銳，「我知道他們是怎麼對妳的。」  
「是你要問的。」她忍不住頂了回去。  
「對不起。」  
汪達愣了一下，「不用為了這個而道歉吧？」  
「我是指帶妳離開復仇者基地這件事。」  
隔壁牢房的男人用著正經到陌生的口吻，聲音中透著濃濃的倦意，「妳實際上不想離開那裡，對吧？」  
「不。」她下意識反駁，「不，我想離開——」  
她想起了被她的能力壓到地板上時，那個人臉上的表情；話說到一半時她就閉上了嘴。  
「是嗎？」輕笑，克林特自顧自的接話，「好吧，我就假裝忘記妳讓幻視有時間脫離電流網揍我的事好了。」

敏銳的、帶點調侃意味的關懷。  
她沒有回話，對方也不再出聲。汪達看著自己牢房與對方相隔的那一面牆，想著牆後頭也有一位在乎她的人，心頭湧上的暖意熟悉得令她鼻頭發痠。  
她吁口氣，眨了眨酸澀的眼睛，彷彿又看見了雙胞胎兄弟那頭銀色的頭髮。

「現在他沒這麼常出現了。」她突然說：「一開始的時候，我每晚都看見他，還有蘇科維亞的那些畫面；但現在他沒這麼常出現了。」  
她停下來，聽見隔壁的人似乎跟她同時深吸了一口氣。  
「那時我們之間只隔著一道牆。」汪達再度開口，「在我們還待在九頭蛇的時候。」  
她知道牆壁後的男人正在聽，於是她繼續，「九頭蛇給的房間不比這裡，當然也不像復仇者基地。那裡又小又臭又潮濕，只有一個破破爛爛的床墊放在地上，食物通常都是幾片乾麵包、不太新鮮的加工肉品和混著砂礫的水。」  
她想起皮特洛嘟著嘴抱怨食物的傻樣。那是在老家的餐桌上還是在九頭蛇基地的長型鐵桌上？她不記得了。  
「每天晚上，我都要聽見他加速奔跑撞到牆壁的聲音後，我才睡得著。」  
牆壁那頭發出一聲短促的笑聲，乾澀而沙啞。「想不到妳對妳的兄弟這麼有恨意。」  
「那代表他還活蹦亂跳的，不是嗎？」汪達勾起嘴角。

還沒等到隔壁的回答，遠一點的牢房先出了聲。  
「所以妳也坐過牢？」  
這個陌生的男性嗓音誠實的表達了說話者的驚訝，「妳看起來還很年輕欸！」  
「史考特。」嘆氣的是山姆，「你破壞了氣氛。」  
「呃，對不起？」  
「沒關係。」她友善的回答，「那時我們算是自願的……但現在想想，的確和坐牢沒什麼差別。」  
「自願？」同一個聲音，語氣聽起來相當困惑。  
「為了獲得這個能力。」她輕嘆，「還有很多人跟我們一樣自願加入，但他們都死了，只有皮特洛和我活了下來。」

汪達試著扭了扭身子，被拘束衣囚住的肢體僵硬，幾乎沒了知覺。被箍住的頸部無法轉動，她的雙眼始終望著相同的位置，灰白色的牆面乾淨如新，和當時露出紅磚的斑駁牆面完全不同。  
「當時的我偶爾會幻想，想著有個人能穿過牆壁，將皮特洛和我帶出那個噁心的小房間。但理智上知道我們不能真的離開那裡，我們有自己的目標，而他們和我們目標一致。」  
九頭蛇、奧創、復仇者聯盟。  
「明明想打倒復仇者的……結果我成了復仇者的一員。」她喃喃自語。

回想那一天，她站在復仇者新進訓練基地的大廳，周圍是她現在的戰友們。山姆、羅德、還有幻視——她突然發覺，自己真的認識了一個能穿過牆壁的人。  
她想起那個人為她熬煮的那鍋食物，還有一點也不辣的匈牙利紅椒粉。  
那口燙嘴的甜味在她的舌尖重現。

她想彎起嘴角微笑，但抽搐的雙唇違背了自己的意願。  
「皮特洛如果知道了，不曉得他會高興還是生氣。」

「嘿，小女孩。」  
牆壁的那一頭出現令她安心的嗓音，再一次的。「別放棄。」  
「我不會的。」汪達忍住哽咽，輕聲回答，「你說我想耍憂鬱的話就回去讀高中，但比起讀高中，我更想當一個復仇者。我想學會控制自己。」  
隔壁牢房傳來一聲低笑，聲音輕快而柔軟。  
「女孩長大了呢。」

『打斷你們的對話。』  
天花板上的監視器傳出一個冷漠的男聲，『看來你們坐牢還坐得蠻愉快的。』

汪達全身都僵住了，這是對士兵下令要替她穿上拘束衣的聲音，也是在會議室中要他們簽署蘇科維亞協定的聲音。

「羅斯國務卿。」  
山姆代替他們所有人應了話，「你是來告訴我們可以出去了嗎？」  
『當然——不是。』對方拉長了尾音，『除非你們說出羅傑斯和巴恩斯的行蹤。』  
「不好意思，這部分無可奉告。」山姆回答的很乾脆。  
『威爾遜，你們現在包庇的是國際通緝犯。』國務卿語氣嚴峻，『說出他們的行蹤，你們就能立刻換到普通監獄，也能有減輕刑責的機會。』  
「說得我們很想要那些似的。」  
克林特插了話，口氣比剛剛跟史塔克對話還要欠揍了好幾倍。  
除此之外，其他人都沒有再開口。  
國務卿冷冷的說：『如果讓聯合國介入，你們連談條件的機會都沒有。我還給了史塔克三十六小時——』  
「你不就是在等這個？讓我們自相殘殺。」克林特打斷對方，「再趁史塔克他們離開戰場時來抓我們，這工作還真輕鬆啊，薪水領得很安心喔？」  
『克林特巴頓。』被激怒的政府官員一字一字慢慢的念出了克林特的名字，『他們都說你退休了，結果呢？你也好，羅曼諾夫也好，你們這些神盾局特工都不可信任。』  
「我的信任只給值得相信的人。」他反譏，「你們這些人下地獄吧。」  
片刻的沉默。  
『我再問一次，羅傑斯他們在哪裡？』  
克林特吹了聲口哨，模仿著國務卿的語氣，「你也好，史塔克也好，你們這些人什麼消息也別想得到。」  
監視器那頭冷哼一聲。『這是你的選擇，怪不得我。』

倏地，尖銳的警報聲和不停閃爍的紅色警示燈充斥在原本安靜的牢房裡。

汪達慌亂的轉著眼球，被拘束衣限制的緣故她無法移動，也被頸上的項圈限制了視野。她聽見一個急促的腳步聲衝過她的牢房前，再聽見隔壁牢房的門唰的一聲打開。  
電流通過物體的劈啪聲、肉體的擊打聲和男人的慘叫傳到了緊臨的三間牢房裡。

「克林特！」「巴頓！」「神射手！」

他們的呼喊沒有得到回應，等來的只有一雙軍靴踏在地上漸行漸遠的聲響。  
『如果有人願意配合調查，就對著天花板說一聲，我們都聽得到。』國務卿的聲音再度響起，『減刑什麼的都可以談；反之則什麼都沒得商量。記住我的話。』

「巴頓！」山姆的聲音沒了往常的泰然，「巴頓，你怎麼樣？」  
另一個男人的聲音像是自言自語一般夾雜在其中，「不會吧，這麼高科技的牢房也會動私刑？」  
汪達喊不出聲音，只能呢喃著克林特的名字，無法抑止全身的顫抖。 


	3. 3

「巴頓，你還好嗎？」聽見對方牢房裡傳來的沉重呼吸，山姆趴在自己牢房的門口，拼命想要看見兩門之隔的房間裡究竟出了什麼事，「巴頓？」  
他聽見隔壁牢房的史考特語氣平靜，但聲音微微顫抖，「嘿，我們能主張保外就醫嗎？」  
「我想不行。」山姆說。  
想也知道不可能。他們連審判程序都沒有就直接進了這個海中監獄，被當成重刑犯一般看管監視，別指望有什麼人權了。這是他第二次看見身邊的朋友受傷，山姆握緊了拳頭。不，是第三次。但他依舊如此無力。

粗重的呼吸聲嗆咳了幾下，夾雜著啐出唾液的聲音。  
「嘿，嘿，大夥，別緊張。我沒事。」  
伴隨著嘶聲的虛弱回應。

山姆鬆了口氣，依舊把整個身子都壓在牢門上，「兄弟，你傷到哪裡了？還能動嗎？」  
「還能，沒什麼大事。」回答的是鷹眼帶著悠哉口吻的嗓音，只是稍嫌微弱了些，「只是有人來陪我喝了杯咖啡。」  
他忍不住苦笑，這些老復仇者們一個比一個還不老實。「是哪一牌的咖啡啊，聽起來真難喝。」  
「有你給我喝的差嗎？」隔壁的小不點插嘴說。  
「比我給你的差多了。」鷹眼哼了哼，又啐了一口，「何況我還讓你親眼見到了美國隊長，很划算好嗎？」  
「這麼說也沒錯。」  
小不點嗯嗯了幾聲，馬上被說服了。  
「克林特……」這次是汪達的聲音，聽起來比方才受到私刑折磨的人還要虛弱。  
「我沒事，真的。」硬漢鷹眼再次強調，「拜託，我好歹也當了好久年神盾局特工，你們以為這工作是吃素的嗎？」  
聽起來好像也有些道理，山姆懸著的心稍微放下了一點。  
但汪達似乎沒有被說服，「你總是愛逞強，克林特，跟皮特洛一個模樣。」  
「天啊，竟然把我跟那小子擺在一起比。」才剛被痛毆的男人竟然哈哈大笑，聲音裡是純然的愉悅，「看來那小子沒少被九頭蛇打屁股，竟然還要讓妹妹擔心他，真是丟臉啊。」  
帶笑的話語結束後，對方換上了柔軟的語氣。  
「不過，汪達，我真的沒事。」還在沒事一詞安撫似的強調，「真要說的話，我覺得這是我進了這個該死的監獄以來最好的時候。」  
「克林特……」  
「我的天啊。」不會看氣氛的蟻人又出聲了，「我有點想哭。老兄，我還來得及跟你握手嗎？你太酷了。」  
「握多久都行。」鷹眼爽快的說。  
山姆覺得自己現在也很想跟他握握手。原本凝重的氣氛因著鷹眼的話而緩和了不少，連汪達第二次複述對方名字的聲音聽起來都精神了一些。真是一條鐵錚錚的漢子！太帥了！  
他還來不及向巴頓表達他的敬佩之意，鷹眼又再度出聲：「說到這個，」聲音中帶著笑意，「朗恩，你是跟朋友打賭嗎？握手就算了，竟然直接伸手摸隊長胸部，真有你的。」  
「什麼，你們沒摸過嗎？」被點名的當事人驚呼。  
怎麼可能摸過啊！  
山姆咬著舌頭，忍住差點脫口而出的吐嘈。不行不行，現在不是適合吐嘈的時候。

在全體一致沉默了幾秒鐘後，小不點逕自打了個哈哈，「唔，美國隊長也沒說什麼嘛，或許他也蠻習慣的啊哈哈。」笑聲聽起來有點緊張，「不過還真沒想到會一下子見到這麼多超級英雄。我以為就是替美國隊長幫把手，結果竟然會對上鋼鐵人和戰爭機器，還有那個會吐絲的紅小子，真是嚇死我了。」  
山姆忍不住了。「看你的體型，倒是一點也不像被嚇死的樣子。」  
「是啊，那招挺酷的。」鷹眼也跟著幫腔，「闖關遊戲的大魔王是吧？」  
「唔哇哈哈哈。」大魔王再度登場。

這下連最遠的牢房都隱約聽見了女孩的笑聲。鷹眼更是毫不掩飾的爆出一聲大笑，「你不錯，兄弟，我欣賞你。」他笑得又嗆咳一聲，「對了，身為前輩我得提醒一下，幹這行很危險的，你最好也小心點，我看隊長已經把你算入復仇者了。」  
「呃？真的嗎？」  
小不點好像更緊張了，「我沒想過加入復仇者……薪水多少？應該不錯吧？」  
薪水？是說復仇者嗎？山姆憋笑，「沒有薪水，小不點，這是慈善事業。」  
「什麼！」史考特的哀嚎很真誠，「復仇者聯盟不是有一棟大樓嗎？」  
鷹眼連聲的不不不否定了對方的話，「那是史塔克名下的產業啊，老兄。而且復仇者原本是隸屬於神盾局底下的組織，現在神盾局也沒了，根本沒有合法身分，更別提發薪水了。」  
就算隔了一面牆，山姆也可以感覺得到隔壁男人的失落。  
「唉，如果漢克知道了這件事一定會用鼻孔看我。」哀嚎之後是唉聲嘆氣，「他總是說要離史塔克遠一點。」  
這次他第二次聽到這個名字，「那位漢克跟史塔克有仇？」山姆問。  
「科學家之間的競爭吧。」史考特的回答也很模糊，「其實我也不太清楚，但我想他不會讓我加入復仇者的。」  
「我認為，加入復仇者和與史塔克的仇恨可以分開看。」  
汪達加入了對話，「我就是一個例子。」

女孩的語氣很冷靜，但聽到這話的大人很震撼。  
山姆曾經聽過史帝夫轉述他們認識馬克西莫夫雙胞胎的經過，也曾跟汪達一同訓練時聽她輕描淡寫的提起父母還健在時的生活。他知道汪達父母的死因，嚴格說起來不是東尼史塔克本人的錯，但『史塔克』這個姓成了馬克西莫夫雙胞胎仇恨的源頭。  
但如她自己所說，汪達成為了一位復仇者。山姆覺得眼睛有點濕濕的，多麼堅強的女孩！「很榮幸能與妳在戰場上並肩作戰，汪達，妳是個很棒的夥伴。」  
「謝謝你，山姆。你也是。」她回答。  
「我也覺得妳很棒……不是客氣，是真的。」小不點聽起來跟他一樣感動，「但，好吧，我不太清楚你們之間的事。在今天之前，我都還只在電視上看過你們呢。」  
「是史考特嗎？謝謝你。」汪達語氣含笑，「歡迎加入復仇者。」  
史考特哇了一聲，「所以我真的被招募了嗎？」  
「你還沒接受入學測驗呢。」山姆提醒。  
「我以為我已經合格了？你不是說——」  
「說好不提的，小不點。」

鷹眼悠哉的聲音加了進來，「不用什麼入學測驗啦，你在加入裡由欄寫『我是美國隊長的大粉絲』，就可以加入復仇者了。」  
這次史考特咦了三聲，「這樣也行？不用什麼特殊技能嗎？」  
「特殊技能是基本條件，你會變小嘛；美國隊長粉絲是加分條件。當然，寫『我是鷹眼的大粉絲』會更有用，鷹眼本人會力保你合格的。」  
這樣也行？山姆也想問。  
小不點似乎聽得很認真，「我懂了，那你們都寫什麼？你們都是美國隊長的粉絲嗎？」  
鷹眼噗嗤的笑出了聲。  
發現自己也被包括在『你們』當中的山姆趕緊出聲澄清，「就我個人的情況，『被美國隊長搭訕』是個比較貼近事實的說法。」  
「是克林特邀我進復仇者的。」汪達則十分坦陳。  
提問人嗯嗯嗯的接受了他們的說法，「那你呢神射手？」  
「上級命令。」簡單乾脆。  
「咦——你沒有最崇拜的超級英雄嗎？」  
「我自己啊。不然黑寡婦也可以。」  
「克林特說他小時候最崇拜的超級英雄是鋼鐵人喔。」  
「汪達！」

在眾人的哄笑聲中，鷹眼清了清喉嚨。  
「剛剛那位長官是不是說有事就對天花板說一聲？」他粗暴的直接轉移了話題，拉開嗓子大喊：「長官！晚餐時間到啦！」


	4. 4

已經不知道是第幾天了。  
原本還能透過送餐的次數來計算日期，但這座監獄像是嫌電力太多似的，牢房裡頭一天到晚都保持相同的亮度，待久了讓他的時間感也跟著錯亂起來。  
這種變相的虐待方法克林特不是第一次遇到，但卻擔心其他人會撐不過去。他時不時的開啟一些話題，又囂張的在每一次判斷該吃飯的時候對著監視器大聲嚷嚷；但坐牢果然給大家造成了不小的心理壓力，後來除了史考特還能偶爾跟他抬槓幾句外，山姆和汪達幾乎很少出聲了。監視器那頭的『長官』也不再理會他刻意的挑釁，雖還不至於要餓死他們，但明顯也採取了冷處理的態度。  
不知道隊長那邊的事情解決了沒。  
克林特躺在那張又硬又小的鐵床上，繼續讓視線停留在牢房天花板的監視器上頭。  
要是眼神可以殺人的話，監視器那端的傢伙們早就不知道死了幾次吧；不過克林特沒這麼幼稚，他可不認為自己可以靠眼神殺死敵人，特工當了這麼多年，他知道這份薪水沒這麼好領。  
他只是一直凝視著，直到他終於等到原本不停閃滅的紅燈在一次熄滅之後就不再亮起。

他從床上起身，躡腳移動到牢房的左邊，整個人貼到了牆壁上坐了下來。  
「嘿，史考特，兄弟，你睡了嗎？」考量到外頭還有定時巡邏的人力，他將聲音壓到最小。  
過了大概一分鐘左右，牆壁那頭傳來同樣壓抑的聲音。  
「嘿，兄弟，怎麼了？」  
「我想請你幫個忙。」  
「可以啊，」隔壁的男人爽快答應。「雖然不知道現在我還能幫上什麼忙。」  
「現在只能靠你了。」克林特翻開自己的褲頭，從縫線中抽出一個小紙捲和一支被剪短的原子筆芯，「你說你坐過牢？」  
「是啊，坐了三年。」  
「罪名是竊盜？你原本任職的公司？以嚴密的防盜系統聞名的那間？」  
對方苦笑，「是啊……你怎麼都知道？」  
「我還知道你是電機碩士呢。」  
他用手指小心的將紙捲攤開，露出上面密密麻麻的線條和各種符號，「哇塞這什麼……不過這對你來講應該是小菜一碟啦。專家，你能幫忙拆個炸彈嗎？」  
「啊？」

經過一番不算溝通良好的溝通，克林特總算知道手上那張圖畫的那些線線圈圈大概都是什麼意思。但是知道意思離看懂那張圖還是有一大段遙遠的距離。  
真懷念有高科技設備的日子……前神盾局特工哀嘆。  
「你說現在那個女孩——汪達是嗎？她脖子上戴著這個？」隔壁傳來嘰嘰嘰的細碎聲響，像是用指甲在牆壁上刻劃的聲音。  
「對，你看出什麼了？」  
「這張電路圖裡頭有兩個裝置，一個是遠端遙控裝置，一個是對應的接收裝置。」對方的聲音雖小，但比起之前都還要有力和堅定，「根據你剛剛的描述，圖裡頭有個大方塊，上頭標示了好幾個數字和字母對嗎？那個是遠端遙控裝置的ＩＣ晶片，它的第二腳位是發射端，第三腳位是接收端，第四、五腳位接振盪器，第十一腳位接ＬＥＤ，就是從外面看起來會亮的那個小紅燈，第二十腳位——」  
克林特打斷了他，「等等等等，你講那些我都聽不懂，告訴我怎麼做就好。」  
「你要我告訴你如何在不影響外觀的情況下解除遙控裝置的功能，還有研究這個接收裝置要怎麼拆，是嗎？」  
「對，而且要在不會引爆裡頭炸彈的情況下拆掉它。」  
「就電路圖來看這不是什麼太複雜的電路啦。」史考特呢喃般的說，「但你說裡頭接了顆炸彈，炸彈還裝在一個活人身上……這讓我壓力有點大。」  
「那你當我沒說好了。」  
克林特盯著天花板監視器，顯示運作狀況的燈號還是暗著。但他估計從燈號熄滅後到現在，至少過了有三個小時，據他所知守衛輪班一班是四小時，快到換班巡邏的時間了。  
「快點，我們時間不多。」  
隔壁嗯嗯了幾聲，突然提高了音調，「哎，我們這樣討論會不會被他們聽到？還是看到？糟糕我還在牆壁上畫了圖耶雖然很淡啦但還是——」  
「你現在才想起來這件事好像太晚了一點。」克林特失笑，「別擔心，到目前為止都不會有事，但再晚一點就不好說了。你不是坐過牢嗎？怎麼對這種事這麼不敏感？」  
「我之前待過的地方，牢房裡面是不會監聽的。」對方邊說，指甲邊敲擊在牆壁上發出扣扣的輕響，「我們都會互相分享自己的過去經歷或是講些黃色笑話解悶，大部分都是一些老笑話，只換了場景和名字，大家還是能笑得很高興。當然，在牢房的牆壁上頭塗鴉也是家常便飯。」  
一聲輕笑，「不過坐牢還是很浪費人生的，不管哪裡都是一樣。」  
克林特想起在牆壁的那頭也是一位父親，「抱歉，讓你淌了這趟渾水。」  
「我以為你也會說歡迎加入復仇者呢。」史考特的語氣恢復了歡快，「會看電路圖也可以加分嗎？」  
「滿分。」

在監視器的燈號重新亮起來之前，克林特已經將那張小小的紙捲和筆芯給塞回了原本的位置，還來得及回到那張冰冷的鐵床上，閉上眼睛開始打盹。

▽ ▼ ▽

等他被叫醒時，一個士兵站在牢房外面，大力的敲著牢門。  
「吃飯了，懶豬。」圓厚的南方口音。

他睜開單邊眼睛瞥了一眼，歪起一邊嘴角，抓了抓自己的肚子，慢吞吞的爬起身，「謝謝你的讚美，豬還挺可愛的喲，我養過一隻。你有機會也可以養養看？不過我看你連自己都養不好了，還是別虐待小豬吧。」  
士兵沒有理他，從外頭開啟牢門下方的強化玻璃，將裝有食物的餐盤穿過柵欄推了進來，不等克林特來拿就起身準備離開。  
「欸，等等。」  
他晃到牢門前，將餐盤上的香蕉拿起來，在強化玻璃闔上前扔到外面的地板上，「這個我吃膩了。你們不會變換一下菜色嗎？」  
士兵瞥了他一眼，用通訊器聯繫了總部。跟那頭的人講了幾句話後，他懊惱的呿了聲，送了克林特一記惡狠狠的眼刀，大力搥下關閉強化玻璃的按鈕，也不理會牢門那頭的男人不符年齡的鬼臉，彎下腰拿起那個被拋棄的水果後轉身離去，軍靴拖過地板發出尖銳的噪音。


	5. 5

看來關在監獄裡最殘酷的事，就是讓你什麼事都不做。  
隔壁的男人用手掌有節奏的拍打著牢房裡小小張的金屬桌面，還跟著節拍哼起了歌，感覺十分悠哉。這是坐牢經驗的差距嗎，山姆想著，焦躁的用手指敲著床邊，終於忍不住又站起身，開始他每日數十次的獄中踱步。  
可惜定時在牢房外頭的巡邏士兵已經離開了，要不他還可以嘗試將自己的步伐調整到與對方一致，享受一下這種實際上沒什麼挑戰性的微小樂趣。

「汪達，我有一個禮物要給妳。」  
連日來說話量有下降趨勢的克林特突然說話了。

「什麼？」  
女孩的聲音從遠處傳來，聽起來乾啞得令人心痛。  
他忍不住出聲，「克林特，你別做蠢事，等一下那些士兵又來找你喝咖啡了。」  
「算我一份，我要加兩塊方糖。」史考特跟著喊。

山姆正在期待對方又有什麼獨具創意的反駁；這陣子他可是聽了不少，對神盾局特工兼復仇者神射手鷹眼的能力有了新一層面的認識。  
但對方的回覆跟他預期的完全不同。

鷹眼說，「那也要他們來得了才行。」

▽ ▼ ▽

山姆無法解釋自己為何在聽到這句話後，會反射性的看向牢門。  
相較於總是光線充足的牢房內部，外頭暗得伸手不見五指；他的視線看不透那層黑暗，但他確實感覺到在黑暗中有什麼人走了過來。  
他屏著呼吸，凝視著遠方，聽到的腳步聲是幻聽還是真實？他無暇判斷。

一個壯碩的男性身影站在門前，一身黑衣，一頭金色短髮。  
同時唰的一聲，牢房的門向旁邊滑開。

他壓不住自己臉上的笑容。  
「巴奇呢？」他問。  
對方微笑，藍色眼睛中帶著平靜，「他去休息了。等時候到了，我會叫醒他的。」  
「是嗎。」他點點頭，走上前拍了拍朋友的肩膀，「祝他有個好夢。」

山姆跟著史帝夫的腳步，走出這間他永遠不會懷念的狹窄牢房，看見所有牢房的門都被打開，隔壁牢房的史考特一臉茫然的坐在牆邊，兩眼睜得大大的，視線在敞開的牢門、他、他身旁的史帝夫三者之間飄移，下巴看起來已經闔不起來了。  
山姆大笑。  
「看來你雖然有坐牢的經驗，卻沒有逃獄的經驗啊。」

「史考特！」  
克林特的聲音從汪達的牢房裡傳了出來，語氣異常嚴厲，「快來幫忙！」  
被點名的人從原地跳了起來，立刻跑向最右邊的牢房，山姆和史帝夫也跟了過去。

女孩蜷坐在牢房中央，克林特蹲在她旁邊，正跟一個戴著鋼盔的士兵一起拆除她身上的拘束衣；史考特則站在汪達的後面，伸手在她頸部閃著紅光的項圈上摸索。  
雖然知道汪達遭到怎樣的對待，但實際看見戰友身上那套可怕的服裝和幾乎沒了血色的臉孔，山姆還是憤怒得握緊拳頭。他深深吸了一口氣。  
「有什麼我們可以幫忙的？」史帝夫先一步幫他問出了口。  
回應的人意外的是史考特，「我需要一台電腦，還有膠帶和一字起子，有斜口鉗的話更好。」  
「直接去控制室，那邊都有。」  
那個謎般的士兵開口說話了——是熟悉的女聲。  
山姆愣了一下，「娜塔莎？」  
「有問題待會再說。」拘束衣已經被脫下，克林特把手腳重獲自由的汪達抱了起來，「娜特，帶個路吧。」

跟著穿著迷彩裝的黑寡婦，一群人移動到了控制室，裡頭除了一個人還站著之外，所有人都倒在地上。山姆看見了那人全身的黑色戰衣和頭上的黑色獸耳，驚訝的瞪大眼。  
史帝夫向那位瓦干達國王點點頭，「陛下。」  
「裡面還有其他人嗎？」對方問。  
「沒有了，這座監獄只關著他們四個人。」史帝夫看向在還被克林特抱著的汪達，「現在最急迫的，是把她脖子上的炸彈拆下來。」  
「這個交給我吧。」史考特不知從哪裡抱來一台有點老舊的電腦主機，「誰來幫我拔光碟機？」

山姆上前接過主機；克林特將這個備受折磨的女孩放在控制台上，回頭跟他動手拆電腦。史考特拿著一把從控制台抽屜挖出來的一字起子，貼近汪達的頸邊，開始拆解項圈的外殼，娜塔莎則是靠著汪達坐在控制台旁，緊緊握著女孩的手。  
「抱歉，娜塔莎。」汪達突然說：「我在機場上害妳受傷了。當時我只想……」  
「沒事。誰叫這傢伙放水。」她偏過頭，對克林特挑了一下眉毛。  
「妳也放水啊。」那時又有誰認真打了，被點名的人嘟囔著，將拆下來的光碟機塞到旁邊那人伸出來的手裡。「只要這個？」  
「這個就好。」史考特挑出光碟機的連接線，拿起跟一字起子一起找到的斜口鉗開始剝線。

能幫得上忙的地方都完成了，除了娜塔莎，所有人都往後退了一步，焦急的看著唯一還能忙碌的那個人。在戰場上總是在第一線奮力對抗敵人的超級英雄們，此時只能束手無策的站在一旁，看著一個還沒穿上裝束的普通人用普通的方法拯救他們的夥伴。  
不對，山姆想，這方法一點也不普通。  
大家像是在看索爾招喚閃電一樣，看著史考特將剝好的連接線用膠帶貼在拆開外殼的項圈上，露出銅質芯線的末端接入項圈前端小紅燈的兩邊接點，動作一氣呵成；在此同時，光碟機也發出了嗡嗡的馬達運轉聲。  
「好了，等一下ＬＥＤ燈熄滅後就可以拆了。」史考特拍掉手上黏著的電線外皮碎屑，回頭看見自己身後站了一排人，愣了愣，「你們為什麼是這個表情？」  
「因為看到神蹟。」鷹眼開口，「兄弟，竊盜犯都像你這麼強嗎？」  
「這其實不是什麼——」他眨了眨眼，「噢，多虧你拿到的電路圖，那是個關鍵。不然我也沒把握這樣放電能讓引爆器失去作用。」  
拍馬屁，學得真快。「克林特，你怎麼會有電路圖？」山姆問。  
「娜特趁機給我的。」鷹眼比了比前方的黑寡婦；對方身上還穿著迷彩裝，臉上漾起迷人的微笑。  
他恍然大悟，「所以跑進牢房裡痛毆克林特的是……看來我們都白擔心了？」  
「相信我，你會寧願給其他人揍，也不會願意給黑寡婦揍。」克林特拍拍他的肩。

山姆轉頭看向旁邊的史帝夫，對方對他微笑。  
「是娜塔莎聯繫我，我才知道你們在這裡。」他轉向另一個人，「也要感謝陛下願意幫忙，否則我也不知道該怎麼來這裡救你們。」  
「陛下？」克林特插了話，語氣滿是驚愕。

身著黑色戰衣的瓦干達國王轉往發言者的方向，走到這位不久前才交戰過的對手面前，打開面罩。  
「抱歉，上次沒回應你的自我介紹。」他向克林特伸出手，「我是帝查拉，現在是瓦干達的國王。抱歉弄壞了你的弓。」  
「算了，反正我退休了。」克林特聳了一下肩，伸出手和對方的手交握。  
史帝夫在旁邊聽著，表情凝重，「抱歉，克林特，請你來幫忙卻變成這樣。」  
克林特看了他一眼，搖搖頭。「你該道歉的對象是汪達。早知道事情失控成這樣，我會再讓汪達考慮一下。」

光碟機的嗡嗡聲逐漸減弱，直到完全消失，史考特看著項圈前端的紅燈也隨之熄滅後，拿起一字起子。過了幾秒鐘，女孩脖子上的項圈啪的一聲斷成兩截。  
「好了。有人要把這東西拿回去作紀念嗎？」他晃了晃手上的半截項圈。  
沒人回答。他摸了摸鼻子，把斷成兩半的項圈跟被拆得亂七八糟的電腦主機堆在一起，

汪達終於抬起頭，臉色蒼白，但臉上帶著些許笑容。  
她看著克林特，「這是你說的禮物嗎？」  
「呃，是啊。」  
鷹眼點了幾下頭，上前一步，站到了黑寡婦旁邊。  
不是說要找幻視過來的嗎？山姆聽見他用氣音在娜塔莎耳邊抱怨。  
現在不是時候。她低聲回覆。隨即站起身，「我們趕快離開這裡吧，羅斯國務卿很快就會發現了。」  
「要去哪裡？」山姆問：「我們現在是通緝犯吧？」  
「你們可以到我的國家來。」瓦干達國王說：「我能提供庇護，直到你們洗清罪名。」  
山姆看見史帝夫堅定的點了點頭。

一個聲音作了意外的發言。  
「抱歉，我要脫隊。」克林特半舉起手揮了揮。  
所有人都看著他。他聳了聳肩。  
「我要去找東尼揍他幾拳，然後回家。我想這裡應該不需要我了。」  
「克林特，別忘了你現在是通緝犯。」娜塔莎警告他。  
「除了你們，沒人知道我在哪裡。」他歪起一邊嘴角，「還有人在等我帶他們去滑水呢。」

在他之後，連史考特也舉起了手。  
「呃，我想，我也可以回去嗎？」  
「小不點？」山姆有點意外，「你是怕那位漢克會生氣嗎？」  
「不……我如果不回去，他女兒可能會比他更生氣。」他苦笑，「蟻人裝我能帶走嗎？那不是我的，我只是被授權的使用者而已。」  
「當然可以。」史帝夫欣然同意，「每個人都有自己最想回去的地方。」  
「我既然願意帶大家到我的國家，當然也願意帶各位回家。」瓦干達國王也隨即作出了承諾，「還有誰要去哪裡？」

大家相互看向彼此，最後視線停留在低著頭的汪達身上。  
克林特看著始終沒有發言的女孩，先開了口，「如何，汪達，要跟我一起走嗎？」  
「我……」  
「幻視沒辦法過來，所以你要帶她去見他？」娜塔莎揚起一邊眉毛，紅唇翹起，「想不到你也蠻浪漫的嘛。」  
「跟浪漫有什麼關係？是因為汪達當時離開復仇者訓練基地時傷了幻視，所以想當面跟他道歉吧，對吧？」克林特轉向汪達。  
女孩的頭更低了。  
「好吧，當我沒說。」娜塔莎嘆了口氣。

他們前後離開控制室，走向停機坪上僅有的那部飛機。一名神情冷冽的女性站在飛機旁，向走在前頭的國王行注目禮，板著面孔看著增加的乘客們一個一個的走上飛機。  
排在最後的史帝夫轉過身，環視著這座結構堅強的海中監獄。  
「一定要再回來毀了這個地方。」他低聲說：「不能讓更多無辜的人被關進來了。」

他身後傳來史考特的聲音。  
「嘿，我發現我還留著個東西。」  
史帝夫回過頭，手裡被塞了一個紅色圓形飛鏢，跟當時蟻人在機場給他看的飛鏢除了顏色之外一模一樣。他還記得當他把小小台的油罐車朝著那個飛鏢扔出去之後發生了什麼事。  
史考特對他眨眨眼，「這座監獄還蠻適合當鑰匙圈的，獨一無二喲。」


End file.
